Babies
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Querl Brainiac 5 and Trina Ultimate Girl; OC are expecting. But when the child is due problems arise and Trina sends Brainy to Mistianmar to get the Celestial Midwife. Can he make it in time or is it going to be too late?


**Yep I did it! I finally wrote a story where Brainy and Ultimate Girl have a baby…they actually end up with two later and there is a freaking TON of stories before this but it just happened to be one of the first ones I finished the first chapter on first.**

Ultimate Girl had been put on leave until further notice but that didn't stop her from helping where she could. Her stomach was well rounded now and she their child was due any day now. She no longer wore her tight form fitting uniform and heels. Instead she wore a maternity dress and slippers. Her ethereal hair was now floating around her head from a tied up ponytail. She had dropped her hero name while she was pregnant and had started going by Trina… at least until the child was born and she was back in commission.

Brainy watched her as her fingers flew over the keyboard, now as adept at typing and working COMPUTO as well as he…well almost. He smiled and walked into the lab and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"How long has it been since you have been to sleep or eat?" he asked, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"I'm not sure," she replied, her fingers flying over the keyboard again before she took the things on the screen and flicking it to the virtual surround computer. With a groan and a heave she was on her feet. One hand holding her stomach the other bracing her back.

He took her arm helping her balance, "You need to rest, Trina. With the baby due any day now you are going to need all your strength."

"For the love of, all that is Holy, Querl, I am pregnant not handicap," Trina groaned, making her way back to the computer.

"I know, Trina, but please, humor me. I am a nervous first time father," he muttered. She rolled her eyes as she worked at the controls.

"And you think I have ever been a mother before?" she asked sarcastically. Brainiac 5 sighed and made his way beside his wife and started flicking at the files on the control panel alongside her.

"Triplicate Girl, watch your left flank," she warned as Validus sent forth a laser attack.

"Bouncing Boy, intercept and assist Triplicate Girl," Brainy said. "Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf needs your assistance."

Suddenly Trina's eyes went pink and she nodded before turning to Querl, "Saturn Girl says that it's getting seriously dangerous out there. I am going to send a couple of clones with specific powers."

"Don't even think about it," Brainiac 5 warned.

"The babe won't be in danger," she promised.

"I don't care. No," he said sternly again.

"Brainy what do you suggest we do to help our teammates and friends if not send one of my clones to assist them?"

"I'll send some of the others but neither you nor your clones are going out into that fight."

"Okay I'll bite, why?"

"You are my wife and I said no," he said flatly. Trina glared up at him from under her eyelashes and scoffed.

"You know I don't buy that because I am so damned hard headed and you know me all too well," she muttered.

"Very well, it's because I am your husband and you are due any day now. I am doing this so that you will keep all your energy and keep you safe," he replied only glancing up at her. Trina rolled her eyes and went back to working.

"The only reason I am listening is because you are trying to be caring," she said pressing her back to his warmly. He gave a small smile and reached behind him and took her hand. Trina smiled and gave a gentle squeeze for reassurance.

"Saturn Girl asked who was coming in," Trina said suddenly.

"I am sending in Triplicate Girl and Dream Girl along with a few others," Brainiac 5 said. Trina nodded and sent the message to Saturn Girl.

"She said thanks," Trina replied. After while the battle was won and Trina was led to their room by her overly concerned husband. When he finally got her to go to bed and joined his wife he hugged her close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

000

Late that night Brainiac 5 awoke to a loud grunt. He opened his eyes and saw his wife sitting there holding her stomach and breathing deeply.

"Trina?" he murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What's up?" he asked.

"NNNhhh!" she groaned. "The baby! I-I think she is coming now!" Querl was suddenly wide awake and ran over to her side of the bed taking her hand in his.

"Trina, are you sure?" he asked.

"I am almost positive of it!" she shouted her hands cracking the wood of their bed frame as another contraction took her over. Her teeth clenched and he could swear he heard her teeth cracking.

"Hang on Trina," he said scooping her into his arms and flying to the medical ward and sending an alert for all medics in the Headquaters to meet them there.

"GAHHHHHH!" she screamed as her water broke and she clenched her fist into his night shirt, aware of her own super-strength.

"Hang in there Trina," he breathed more scared than anything else. Trina was just in agony.

"BRAINY!" she shouted. "FLY FASTER!" she screamed. The Coluan father to be didn't have to be told twice. He poured on the speed desperately.

Her teeth clenched and her eyes screwed shut tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes as another contraction wracked over her. Her fist relaxed as it passed again.

"They are coming quicker now," she gasped. One of Brainiac 5's levels of intelligence ran through everything he knew about pregnancy.

"Wait. Have you been having contractions all day?" he asked glancing down at her.

"Maybe, is that really so important now? Our daughter is on the way and you are asking me how long I have been in LABOR! FLY DAMNIT!" she screamed. Brainiac 5 paled a little at her rage and flew faster.

He burst into the medical bay flying her to a table and laying her down while the doctor gave her the epidural. She grabbed Querl's hand and groaned as the pain medicine took over her.

"Stay with me," she muttered.

"Of course," he whispered. "I wouldn't leave you. Ever." She nodded as he pushed her sweaty hair back from her forehead.

"Alright, Mrs. Dox get ready to push," Dr. Radand, said. Trina nodded and with a scream of determination pushed.

"Right. Relax," he said. She collapsed onto the table.

"Is there anything we can do to completely prevent her pain?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"The epidural should kick in fully in a moment. She won't feel anything below her waist then." Brainy nodded. She breathed heavily.

"Querl…"

"I am right here, love," he whispered.

"Mnn" she replied. "I think the epidural is starting to kick in…I am starting to lose feeling in my legs."

"Good then you won't be in pain much anymore."

"Mnn, good it was like hell," she slurred.

"I could tell," he replied.

"GAHHHH!" she screamed suddenly as she pushed her back arching from the table.

"Dr. Radand! What's going on!" Querl demanded.

"I am not sure completely. She is a Celestial, there is no record of a Celestial ever birthing in the known galaxies. It could be completely normal for their people or it could be something dangerous to her and the child. I cannot answer," he said.

"Oh…no…" he muttered.

"Until we know more about it there isn't much I can do."

"B-Brainy," she groaned rolling her head to him.

"I am here."

"That project I was helping you with for traveling to Mistianmar...gnnnaaaahhh… you have to try it. Get Katia, Heart of Reanar. She has had several children and acts as midwife to Celestials."

"I am not leaving you," he said squeezing her hand.

"No, you have to go to Mistianmar. You are the only other one here besides me they will let enter Mistianmar because you are my husband."

"Trina-"

"Go!" he hesitated but kissed her forehead and ran off to his lab. He jerked up the orb and typed in the coordinates that Trina had taught him. The orb lifted and glowed a bright purple before it swirled into a view of the world of Immortals. He heard her scream one last time and contemplated returning to her side but knew that he had to go to save her.

**GASP! Well this was originally going to be a one-shot but…well me and my sister are alike in the aspect that we CAN'T just write a one-shot. **


End file.
